onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 646
・チンジャオ! | Romaji = Densetsu no Kaizoku - Don Chinjao! | Airdate = May 25, 2014 | funiTitle = The Legendary Pirate! Don Chinjao! | funiAirdate = May 24, 2014 (Simulcast) | crunchyTitle = The Legendary Pirate! Don Chinjao! | crunchyAirdate = May 24, 2014 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 716 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Chopper - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.3 | rank = 4 }} "The Legendary Pirate - Don Chinjao!" is the 646th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The competition at Block C of the Corrida Colosseum is winding down as Lucy squares off against Jean the Bandit while others like Kelly Funk, Chinjao, and Ideo start to easily take out other competitors. Kelly Funk's power is revealed but is easily defeated by Sai who prepares to face off against Ideo. Outside of Dressrosa, the Straw Hat Pirates are still dealing with Giolla and the Donquixote Pirates and back in the Colosseum, the final two of Block C is revealed to be Lucy and Chinjao who had just clashed with Haki. Long Summary At the Corrida Colosseum, Gatz is heard announcing how Kelly Funk easily took down Boo with his sudden increase in strength. Sai is seen kneeling down to his fallen comarde while Ideo is seen taking out opponents with his explosive punches. Don Chinjao knocks away opponents in a fit of anger while Luffy (as Lucy) is trying to get his helmet back from Jean the Bandit. Chinjao is still chasing after Luffy wanting to get revenge on Garp's grandson and Jean overhears this now knowing Lucy is indeed "Straw Hat Luffy". Luffy still chases after Jean and Jean says that he is a bandit and he never returns anything he steals. Luffy almost loses his beard and Jean tries to uncover Luffy more now knowing who Luffy is. Jean starts to attack Luffy by throwing weapons at him but Luffy dodges them all. However, Luffy loses sight of Jean and Jean is seen thinking to himself on how he will win by collecting all of the weapons in the colosseum. Numerous of competitors are seen getting knocked out of the arena and it turns out to be by Kelly Funk who is using a barrage of punches to send them flying (Rarara Rambo). Gatz wonders where Bobby went and is surprised to see that Kelly has both increased in size and power. A competitor on the ground remembers what happened and a brief flashback is shown where Bobby actually puts on Kelly as a jacket. Kelly then reveals that he ate the Jake Jake no Mi making him a Jacket Human and is able to put his body on the much stronger Bobby to make himself stronger. This was shown how Kelly easily took down Boo. Sai then confronts Kelly saying even though he thinks of Boo as a weaker individual, he is still his subordinate. Kelly attempts to attack Sai with his Rarara Rambo move again but Sai blocks each punch and easily takes down Kelly with a vicious kick. The entire crowd is shocked but pleased at what just happened. Suddenly, Sai is confronted by Ideo who is eager to fight against the strongest man in the colosseum and the two begin to clash. Just outside Dressrosa, Nami with Momonosuke is seen driving away from Donquixote Pirates on their submarine. Giolla, still on the Thousand Sunny still tells the Straw Hat Pirates to give up. She says that thanks to her Ato Ato no Mi power, she has turned their ship into a work of art and is not able to leave Dressrosa. Giolla demands them to hand over Momonosuke but, meanwhile, the other Donquixote Pirates wonder where Brook and Chopper went to. Brook and Chopper suddenly appear next to the Donquixote Pirates on their own submarine. Suddenly, weather eggs appear from the sea and hover high above and Nami uses Thunder Breed Tempo to completely destroy the Donquixote Pirates' submarine angering Giolla. Nami then says that no matter how bad the suitation is, they will never leave the Thousand Sunny behind. Nami then tells Brook and Chopper to fight but they both comment they cannot fight in their current form and Brook calls out to Luffy. Back at the Corrida Colosseum, Luffy is seen to be in shocked as Jean the Bandit as collected a large mass of weapons. Jean then challenges Luffy to a battle. Luffy, knowing he cannot do anything else to hide his identity from Jean, attempts to get his helmet back but Jean tosses weapons at him that miss Luffy but hits the other competitors. Jean continues to toss weapons at Luffy while thanking Luffy for helping him make so much money over the past two years. Luffy (who is dodging all of the weapon throws) is confused by Jean's claims and Jean says he managed to turn over almost all of the prisoners that broke out of Impel Down. Jean says he still intends on turning in Buggy, Jinbe, Crocodile, Ivankov, and Shiryu, intending to make a name for himself. Luffy wonders how Jinbe and Ivankov are doing while Jean continues saying he'll even turn over those that escaped from Level 6 of Impel Down. Jean is surprised that he hasn't managed to hit Luffy yet and continues to throw weapons, this time, with his eyes close. However, when he runs out of weapons, it turns out that some of them got stuck to Chinjao. Jean is horrified at what just happended and an angry Chinjao takes out Jean with a headbutt, eliminating him from the competiton (with Luffy taking back his helmet before Jean was knocked away). Meanwhile, Ideo and Sai are seen clashing and are evenly matched. Gatz and the crowd are excited to see two warriors battling it out on equal terms. Chinjao is seen finally confronting Luffy, wanting to exact his revenge on Garp by killing his grandson. Luffy still is confused at Chinjao's claims but Chinjao says that killing Garp will be too easy on him and to kill someone he loves will be even greater. Cavendish is seen yelling about not being able to compete in Block C in order to kill Luffy while Bartolomeo looks on. Luffy, seeing no other choice, enters Gear Second and prepares to fight Chinjao. Luffy says that even if it's not a personal matter, he has to win the tournment so that he will win the Mera Mera no Mi as he does not want anyone else to have Ace's Devil Fruit. Both Luffy and Chinjao charge in, harden their arms with Busoshoku Haki and clash. The force of the punches are so great that it emits a shockwave, knocking away all of the competitors and some of the crowd members. Diamante comments on Luffy and Chinjao are both Haki users and Gatz announces that they are the final two of Block C. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy chasing after Jean Ango while Chinjao chases after Luffy. **Luffy briefly lost his beard. **The moment when Sai and Ideo started their confrontation. **Nami's team was shown destroying Giolla's submarine. **Jean Ango made preparations to fight Luffy by collecting an enormous amount of weapons. **Cavendish complaining about not being placed in Block C while watching the confrontation between Luffy and Chinjao. *While not shown in the manga, Jean Ango briefly sees Luffy's face. *Chinjao was not shown ordering Sai to avenge Boo like in the manga. Instead, Sai briefly stood next to Boo's unconscious body before fighting the Funk Brothers. *Jean Ango was shown unintentionally hitting gladiators when he only hit Chinjao in the manga. *After Jean mentions his intention to capture all the Impel Down escapees, Luffy asks how both Jinbe and Ivankov were doing. In the manga, Luffy only asks about Ivankov. *After Chinjao headbutts Jean in the manga, the weapons that are thrown at him only fall off of his belly. In the anime, Chinjao throws the weapons back at Jean. *When Chinjao and Luffy clashed their fists against each other, they used their left fists. In the manga, they clashed with their right fists. Site Navigation id:Episode 646